Shooting Star
by VillainousBlogger
Summary: When you wish upon a star, dream comes true. But how and when those dreams will happen depends on you. Implied pairings all around from romance to friendship to guardian attachment.
1. Germany and Italy

This is more of a fluffy story. Implied pairings will appear in this story so if you don't like one pairing, you'll find one you like eventually. ^^

* * *

><p>Another world meeting ended once again with France and England fighting and Germany yelling for everyone to shut up. Italy and Germany were walking home under the starry night sky when a shooting star flew past.<p>

"Ve~! Germany!" Italy said. "Did you see that pretty falling star?"

Germany had been looking up at the same time. The star had only appeared for a moment but it was an amazing sight regardless. "Yeah. It was something alright."

Italy then closed his eyes and clasped his hands together muttering something for a short while. Germany was confused at the sight of this because normally, if a shooting star passes over the night sky, Italy would be wishing at the top of his lungs for England to go home with a headache or for pasta or something silly like that. But this time he looked serious for once.

It was...kind of refreshing.

Italy then opened his eyes and smiled at the sky with a dreamy look on his face.

"H-Hey...Italy?" Germany asked. "What did you wish for anyway?"

The younger nation looked at his friend and looked at him with the same loving eyes he did with his first love and hugged him with his arm going around Germany's waist and his head nuzzled into his chest.

"My first love...I wanted to see him again...and I know now that he was always there within you."

Germany was confused and a bit embarrassed at that but Italy seemed so content at that moment that he could do nothing more than wrap his strong arms around him and enjoy this moment of peace and quiet with his best friend.

...his first friend...


	2. Prussia and Canada

Canada had been silently walking home from the world meeting and yet again he was barely noticed. It hurt him to not only have a friend that hates his brother America and mistakes him for him every day and beats him up, but even his own pet bear can't remember who he is. It was probably fair since Canada had trouble getting Kumajiro's name correct half the time but he's still hurt by it.

"Oh Kumajiro..." Canada sighed. "Did I do something wrong? I know I'm America's younger brother but I have my own identity."

Barely glancing up at the sky, Canada whispered a wish that he hoped would come true someday.

"I wish that someone will recognize me for myself...and will maybe want to be my friend..."

At that moment a shooting star flew overhead, hearing the shy young man's wish. Perhaps God will answer his prayers sooner than he thinks.

"Hey Canada!"

Canada, startled at the voice suddenly shouting for him, jumped nearly a foot in the air. "Wh-Who's there?" he managed to squeak out. The owner of the voice stepped out from behind a bush revealing a tall man with fierce red eyes and light grey hair. And judging by his attire, he seemed to be a country but Canada couldn't place the name. "Oh...H-Hello there. I-I didn't catch your name."

The mysterious country shrugged but still had a wry grin on his face. "I am the awesome country known as Prussia! And you are Canada, correct?"

Canada was taken aback at actually being recognized by someone, especially someone he's never actually met before and wasn't technically supposed to exist anymore. Still, it was nice not to be mistaken for America...for once.

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry for being frightened of you earlier. I-I-I just wasn't expecting anyone out here this late."

Prussia smirked at the nervous nation but not in a way that was mean-spirited. He found Canada...amusing.

"Oh!" Canada piped up. "You said your name was Prussia right? Well...in my country there's actually a street named after you called 'New Prussia'."

Prussia's smile began to fade and his eyes began widen with disbelief. This was the first time that Prussia have a didn't stupidly smug look on his face.

"Y-You're serious...?" he finally said.

Canada smiled. "Yes. You aren't easy to forget about."

It was quiet for a few moments before Prussia's face began to split into a wide grin which was beginning to scare the young country. Before he could even react, Prussia ran up to him and threw himself onto Canada in a tight hug while spinning him around.

"YES! YESYESYESYESYESYES! THE AWESOMENESS OF PRUSSIA WILL LIVE ON! First, a street in Canada. Next; the world!" He stopped spinning to let Canada catch his breath. "You," Prussia said with a big smile. "I owe you for this! Anything you want, I'll do!"

Canada looked at him with hopeful eyes. Maybe he could finally have a true friend that would like him for him and not mistake his for America.

"W-Would you...be my friend?"

Prussia looked at him intensely before smiling a softer smile that before.

"I'd be glad to..."


End file.
